Sk8er Gal
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Its a song fic about Mirai and Gohans Twin Sister, Serena. Mirai doesn't like gals that fight


Sk8er Gal  
  
This is set when Mirai came back to the normal time line, if you do really love him then don't read this 'cause it's sort of an anti-Mirai. It has nothing to do with my other story but you might want to know that Gohan has a twin sister, her name is Serena (no not from sailor moon). She defeated Cell but I'm working on that story as we speak. Mirai is best friends with Gohan and sort of Serena. He is also friends with Sharpener, Videl, Erasa, Lime and of course the Z-Fighters. Oh and the Sons are living at CC coz Goten blew up the house while sparing with Trunks. This is when Gohan and Serena are 19 and Trunks has been back for a year now and he's 19 too.  
  
This is my first Song Fanfic so it might not be any good. I happen to really like this song so there might be a few with this song in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue ok?  
  
'He was a Boy, I was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? I was the punk, he did ballet. What more can I say?'  
  
"Hi Mirai can I talk to you alone' asked a short black hair, blue eyes, tall girl with her tail around her waste, as Mirai sat by the pool at CC with his friends and the Z gang.  
  
"Sure Serena" Replied the short lavender hair, blue eyed tall guy, as he got up and walked out of Piccolos ear short.  
  
"Umm Mirai I think I like you more than a friend and I want to know if you feel the same." Said a blushing Serena as she looked down at her feet.  
  
'I wanted him, he'd never tell, secretly he wanted me as well. All of his friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem with my fighting clothes.'  
  
Mirai looked over at his friends and then laughed and said  
  
"Serena you got to be kidding! I would never like you more then a friend. You're my best friend's sister." Deep down he liked her but his friends didn't think much of her (not the Z gang). Serena ran off crying and Mirai walked back over to his friends.  
  
"What did you do to make her cry?" asked Gohan "I told her how I don't like girls any more than friends, when they fight" He replied simply.  
  
'I was a 'Sk8er Gal', he said see ya later gal. I wasn't good enough for him. He had a hansom face, but his head was up in space. He needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years form then, he sits at home. Feeding his baby, he's all alone.'  
  
Mirai had married Erasa and had a baby girl called Pencila. Erasa was at work and Mirai was at CC looking after his kid.  
  
'He turns on TV, guess who he sees, Sk8er Gal Rocking up MTV. He calls up his friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see my show'  
  
Mirai calls up Gohan for an explanation about Serena.  
  
"After you said no to her, Serena went into music, but still fought. I think she wanted to show you there was more to her life than fighting." Answered Gohan. " I have tickets to see her show, do you want to come?" "Sure Gohan, I'll come, I want to see what's all the fuse about her." Answered Mirai.  
  
'He tags along, stands in the crowned And looks up at the gal that he turned down  
  
I was a 'Sk8er Gal', He said see ya later gal. I wasn't good enough for him. Now I'm a super star Slamming on my guitar Does Your Hansom face see what I'm worth?'  
  
Mirai went to the show and saw what Serena's songs were like. He cheered along with everyone for her. Serena sung a song about Him. As she sung she looked down and saw Mirai cheering. She through down a backstage for him and his friends. She then looked at him as she sang the next part of the song.  
  
'Sorry boy but you missed out, Well I've got my own guy now, We are more than just good friends, This is how the story ends.'  
  
As she sang and looked down at Mirai, her 'Guy' walked over from the other guitar and put his arm around Serena and sang with her. Serena snuggled into his shoulder. Mirai looked a little cut but Erasa took his hand and smiled.  
  
'To bad that you couldn't see, See the Gal that I could be There is more that meets the eye He sees the soul that is inside'  
  
As Serena sang about her soul and more than meets the eye, Mirai looked really guilty about judging her 'cause she fought. If he had told Serena the truth about his feeling then he might have been the one singing with her on stage.  
  
'He is a Boy, I am a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each other world?  
  
'He's with the 'Sk8er Gal', he said 'see ya later gal,' he'll be backstage after the show. I'll be that the studio, singing the song I wrote About the guy I use to know.  
  
He's with the 'Sk8er Gal', he said 'see ya later gal,' he'll be backstage after the show. I'll be that the studio, singing the song I wrote About the guy I use to know.'  
  
After the show Mirai came backstage with the Z gang and friends. They all gave Serena a big hug and congratulated her about the show. Serena introduced them all to Ryan, her Boyfriend and everyone smiled at him, well everyone but Mirai. Ryan took Mirai to the side and said "When you turned her down Serena came to me and cried. She loved you and you through it back in her face. I'm surprised you did that. She is the nicest girl in the world and you broke her heart. I always loved her and now she loves me too. I guess I have you to thank for that, but I still don't like that you broke her heart and made her cry." And with that her walked back to his girlfriend and the group. Mirai looked down at the floor and said so no one could hear him "I'm sorry for what I said Serena, I was being a jerk." And he walked over to the group and then talked to Serena alone. "I'm Sorry Serena I didn't mean to hurt you all those years ago." "Well I forgive you but I was very hurt. We can still be friend if you want but thing will NEVER be the same again." Said Serena and walled away. They did become friends again but they didn't see each other much  
  
Serena and Ryan got married 2 years later and had a baby girl, Crescent. Mirai and Erasa had another child, well 2 they were twins, a boy named Todd and a Girl named Serena after the girl that he use to know. 


End file.
